tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail
Abigail McCallick is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". Originally the owner of the general store in Jahal Cove, she later became the town's new governor. Biography Abigail adopted the ogre Timothy after he was revived by Mr. Rattles. In order to give him medicine, she created a recipe for rock candy that included healing potions. Abigail found a way to grow pumpkins in Jahal Cove despite the poor soil conditions and keeps a large pumpkin patch just outside the store. Appearance Personality Adventures at the Table Chapter One Abigail was encountered in episode two when Wake, Ezra, and Eloy stopped by the general store. In episode eight, Abigail was encountered by Eloy after Nedra threw him through the wall of the general store. Mr. Rattles managed to fix the wall, and Wake, Ezra, and Eloy bought some of her rock candy. She had Wake pay for the damages Nedra caused to the pumpkin patch. Abigail went with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to see Mr. Rattles about the corruption wound found on Timothy. When they learned that Viktor had targeted Timothy, Wake told Abigail to stay with him at the Flappy Stingray until Viktor was taken care of. Chapter Two Abigail attended the party at the Flappy Stingray in episode twelve to celebrate the death of Viktor. Captain Meed chose her to be his replacement as governor of Jahal Cove. In episode thirteen, her pumpkin patch was destroyed by Nedra during a training session with Wake. She accepted Wake's offer of tilling the field and planting new pumpkins rather than paying for the damage. During the Lockwood Natural Wonder's last night in the Flappy Stingray, Wake gave Abigail his map of the southern island. Abigail thanked him and payed him for his services, saying that it would be a great starting point for the map Glorriosa and Yawrugrik agreed to make. Wake then apologized for destroying her pumpkin patch again and offered to give the money back as collateral, but Abigail refused, saying he deserved it for protecting Timothy. Seeing this, Ezra attempted to slip some gold into her pocket, but Gulfur tripped him at the last moment and took some of the gold for himself. Seeing Ezra reminded Abigail to give him ten fireworks wands. Chapter Three At some point after the Natural Wonders left Jahal Cove, Abigail and Timothy joined Meed's crew. During their travels, Timothy would plant rocks in the ground hoping they would grow into gourds. Not wanting to hurt his spirits, Abigail would give him rocks shaped like gourds every day. She arrived in Rite alongside the rest of Meed's crew in episode... She was present to welcome Wake, Ezra, and Eloy onto the ship. When Eloy asked the crew if any of them were dragons, she hit him and Ezra when they suggested that Timothy could be a dragon. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}